And Then there was One
by shelly4
Summary: Head Boy and Girl- interesting things happen to these two "friends"
1. Chapter 1

A\N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction. For some reason or the other I have been in a Harry Potter World lately so I decided to try my hand at this. I welcome reviews because without them I may or may not continue. If you have read this story I urge you to review it good or bad(all is welcome) I just want to know that I am not wasting my time. Anyways hope you enjoy.  
  
Oh I own nothing!!!!!!! Everything belongs to JK Rowlings. Except my plot.  
  
Before there was Three, There was This...... The Story Of Lily Evans & James Potter  
  
"That was just too good to pass up!!" exclaimed a very satisfied James Potter.  
  
Captain of the Griffindor Qudititich team and arguably one of the best chasers in a long time in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery, top pupil with one slight consideration to be discussed later on and now Head Boy, was doing exactly what came as second nature to him and his cohorts at school. One would tend to think that having a reputation, as previously mentioned, would in some way illustrate a well mannered and certainly law abiding (in terms of school) pupil. However, if such a false misinterpretation of our dear and ever fun loving protagonist was ever made, let it so stand corrected.  
  
For unlike the norms of society this particular pupil was unlike anyone in his position in any secondary level school in all of Britain. Albeit, he didn't attend a schoolwhich would be deemed normal in terms of Muggle standings, but he was a teenage boy of seventeen and had in fact for the past six years been attending a recognized (if only in the Wizarding world and not the Muggle world) Secondary School. Mr. Potter was in fact a prankster. Along with his group of three other friends our dear Mr. Potter has at been times been known to add a few extra gray hairs to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's already flowing head and also a few more crinkles in Professor McGonagall's forehead.  
  
He was at present rejoicing in the fact that he had just gloated about his newly acquired position as the school's Head Boy to his "arch nemesis" Severus Snape, a fellow seventh year from the much despised Syltherin house. Severus Snape and James Potter shared a long time rivalry at Hogwarts for reasons unknown to many except to James and his friends. This rivalry at times bordered on utter hatred on the part of Snape but James was never tempted return the hatred. It was never in Potter's nature to be consumed by such petty feelings of hatred. It was not that he was not capable but James found that it took a lot of time to hate someone that intensely. However, this is not to say that James actually liked the company of Snape, in fact he despised it but not to the point that Snape so generally let his feelings consume him.  
  
Thus James and his friends Seventh and final year began, aboard the Hogwarts Express for the last time. However this final year was going to be a most interesting and unexpected one for James Potter. Little did he realize that his and subsequently all of history was soon to be determined this year as he and his friends started chatting endlessly of all the pranks that would be able to accomplish this year with their secret weapon on their side. The Head Boy. Little did they know that on the other end of the train in a compartment by herself reading quietly was the new and unexpected challenge to the friends, that could throw their plans of pranks out the window. There sat the new Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Lily? Lily?"  
  
Lily Evans looked up from the novel to see who was calling her name. Before she had attempted to answer the call Kaelyn's head poked into the compartment.  
  
"Jocelyn, I've found her" said the petite brunette before entering and taking her seat opposite Lily and next to the window.  
  
Lilly Evans friends knew better than to ask why was their friend was reading on the first day back from holidays. Lily was assiduous as she was pretty. If she was not chatting pleasantly with her two best friends, who so happened to be her dorm mates in Griffindor House Girls Dormitories, then she could be found engrossed in a classic novel or doing extra school work in the library. Coming from a Muggle family Lily felt her desire to work extra hard to prove that she was excellent enough to be a part of this particular school.  
  
This hard work and continuous motivation has elevated to her first being a normal prefect at her school but also now the honour as serving as school's Head Girl. Proud as she felt, Lily however did not let complacency set in. This being her final year in Hogwarts was also a beginning of sorts for Lily, who had decided against the hopes of her parents that she wanted to make her life in the wizarding world. Lily's family whole-heartedly supported her decision when she told them the day before. Although her parents knew that her heart was long since lost to the magical Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade they still kept hopes of her wanting to live a Muggle existence although they had known in their deep recesses of their hearts that she no longer belonged there. Only her sister Petunia seemed actually relived that her "strange" sister would no longer be a hindrance in her perfect life.  
  
Lily's aim at the end of the school year was to start a small but quaint little bookshop on the truly magical Diagon Alley. Her love of books, both Muggle and magical was always a passion of Lily's together with her passion of all things magic. Since her third year at Hogwarts Lily had realized her dream and has since then been working towards this goal. She had promptly opened an account at the Gringotts Bank and had saved every Galleon, Knut and Sickle she could spare. She had even convinced Headmaster Dumbledore to allow her to work weekends in Hogsmeade, at the sweet shop, Honeydukes, in her fourth year.  
  
As far as Lily's calculations went at the end of the school year she would have enough saved to start her life in the magical world in her own magical way.  
  
Thus began Miss Evans Seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery. As Lily chatted away her friends about the upcoming year and also about there summer, little did she know that this year her and subsequently all of history was to be determined this year.  
  
This is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"James? James?" Lily Evans quietly called, as she looked into each compartment of the train.  
  
Being Head Girl and Head Boy required that they perform the copious number of duties, which are and will be assigned to them. Lily was looking for The Head Boy in order that they begin to gather all prefects together so that the transition from the Hogwarts Express into the horseless carriages would be eventless and quick. This being the first of many such duties undertaken by Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Lily realizing that such a feat could not be organized on her own decided to enlist the help of the (apparently at the moment non existent) Head Boy.  
  
Nearing the back of the train, to be precise, the very last compartment, where, Lily unexpectedly realized should have been the first place to look for the unofficial head of the mischievous Marauders.  
  
Why is it that I remember that for the past six years that was where James Potter could always be found? In the last compartment of the train. Lily mused to herself.  
  
She brushed the thought of as common knowledge and chided herself for not thinking about that apparent and obvious hideout for James and his friends sooner, thereby saving her a lot of time and energy in a futile search of the train.  
  
"James?" Lily gently called as she nudged the compartment door slightly open.  
  
"Oh hello there Lily! How was your holiday?" Remus Lupin immediately asked, when he saw Lily moved quietly into the compartment.  
  
"Hello to you to Remus. My vacation went fairly well but I must say it does feel good to be back here."  
  
"Lily? Is there any particular reason that you are here, I don't mean to sound offensive but you are not normally to be found chatting on the train to school? I have noticed that over the years." James said, all the while wondering why is it that he noticed what she did on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily smiled. It was true, that on the train ride to Hogwarts over the years when most students mill about the train excitedly talking about their vacation, Lily could be found enjoying the last few minutes of peace she would have all school year.  
  
"Yes James I do in fact have a reason to being here and I take no offence in your observation because it is quite true." Lily replied good -humourly.  
  
"I was in the process of locating our new Head Boy which I was led to believe was you Mr. Potter, in the hope that you would join the Head Girl, being myself, in organizing the prefects about the train and making sure that everything is well organized for our arrival at the station." She continued.  
  
"Oh Dear! I so sorry Lily for not thinking about helping you sooner." James quickly apologized, as he quickly and easily flicked his wand at himself while saying a small incantation changing his ordinary jeans and sweater into his school robes badge and all.  
  
Lily, who was already in her school robes, accepted his apology with a quick nod of her head.  
  
"Ok Lads I'm off to instil and enforce good manners and excellent rule obeying on our fellow students!" James laughingly said as he and Lily walked towards the front of the train.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The transition from the train to the carriages and thence to the castle was blissfully and thankfully uneventful. After their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl were completed for the time being Lily and James went off to their respective friends.  
  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter have been almost inseparable since the four met at the Sorting Ceremony so many years ago. As luck or misfortune (depends on how you look at it) would have it the four were sorted into Gryffindor House together and mischief and fun was the by-product of their friendship. They could often be seen in close calculating discussions on where and how to unleash their next prank or often just clowning about in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Both James and Sirius were on the House's Quidditich Team, James as a chaser as mentioned earlier and Sirius as a beater. The two were easily recognizable as the best of friends even within the group of four.  
  
Jocelyn Collins, Kaelyn Chancery and Lily Evans also met at the Sorting Ceremony, which also sorted them into Gryffindor, however their friendship proved to be a wonderful and thankfully for the teachers fruitful one. The three girls could often be seen tutoring the younger children with Charms, Potions or whatever problem they seemed to be having. This is not to say that the girls didn't have their share of fun. They were often the last to leave at any school Balls, yelled among the loudest at Quidditich matches, and have even been known to pull a harmless prank or two in their time.  
  
Presently however both groups of friends were talking excitedly in the Great Hall awaiting the beginning of the school year with the sorting and a grand feast.  
  
Though Lily and James were in the same House and also in some of the same classes they were just mere acquaintances and therefore although the two groups of friends sat opposite each other at the table there were only small general conversations between the two groups.  
  
After the feast James and Lily resumed their positions as Head Boy and Girl and quietly led the Gryffindors to their tower. They entered the room through the portrait hole which was their secret entrance after giving the Fat Lady in the portrait the password (Pickles).  
  
After all was settled James bid Lily goodnight and promised to meet her the following Monday after their Charms lesson to organize the first Quidditch Match, which was to be held in two weeks time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

AN\ This story was started before I read Ootp so I apologize for the discrepancy that this may have with the actual description of the relationship between Harry's Parents. However instead of removing the story I have decided to continue as is.  
  
I would however like to impose on you the reader to review and tell me where you would like the story to lead. If your ideas are fairly reasonable, I will try my utmost best to incorporate your ideas into the story, hence making the story more enjoyable both for you and myself. Also if you don't like anything or have any opinions on ways I may improve my characters personalities I would also greatly appreciate your input.  
  
Thank you for giving your time to read both my author's note and my story. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Lily, I was wondering if maybe I could postpone tonight's prefect meeting to tomorrow night?" James carefully asked the somewhat temperamental Lily Evans on Monday afternoon.  
  
Lily was not normally a temperamental person but on this particular day she had a lot on her mind so James' somewhat reasonable request was magnified in her mind to such a degree that she was instantly furious with the Head Boy for his apparent lack of interest in his duties.  
  
James' intentions were good unbeknownst to our dear Lily however, who unfortunately for our dear Mr. Potter decided to give a rather lengthy and somewhat reprehensive lecture on the duties of Head Boy in such a school as they attended.  
  
When Lily had finished she looked to James only to realize that he was not in the least looking remorseful for his apparent lack of consideration for responsibility and authority. He however was smiling rather calmly at Lily. This somewhat startled Lily who instantly began to feel guilty of her diatribe as it was now quickly becoming apparent to her that she may have slightly over reacted.  
  
Lily also realized that it was that simple but charming smile of James' that brought her out of the foul mood that she had been in all day.  
  
Intent not to let James know where her thoughts were rapidly taking her Lily quickly and quite ungracefully made a somewhat discourteous apology and agreed to the postponement of the meeting before making a quick and confused (in her mind) exit.  
  
Watching Lily's retreating figure, James couldn't help but smile. What was it about that girl that made him feel........what exactly was it that he felt???? James wondered to himself. Brushing the thought aside but still smiling gleefully to himself, James also made a quick exit of the now almost empty hall. He made his was stealthily down the staircases and out through the front door making sure that he was not being followed by anyone.  
  
Once outside James made a run for it to the giant tree on the far end of the grounds. The Whooping Willow was only planted a couple of years previously, but it was for good reason. Upon nearing the tree James easily recognized his best friend Sirius pacing restlessly awaiting his arrival. Obviously Peter had not yet arrived, as Sirius was looking increasingly annoyed at having to keep out of sight of Hagrid who was for some reason poking around outside his cabin.  
  
" What's he up to now?" James whispered.  
  
"I've not the slightest clue, but if it is another one of those strange creatures he seems so fond of in there the next time we visit, I really am not going to help feed it! I nearly lost a finger helping out with that what was it he called it? Slime dispensing slug?! Harmless he says. Won't hurt a fly he says! Tell that to my finger would you!!" Sirius exclaimed quietly looking rather disdainfully at Hagrid's back as he poked in some shrubbery near his front door.  
  
Although all of the Marauders loved Hagrid they were always cautious about his "pets". His pets had a funny way of turning dangerous when least expected as evidenced by the many scars on all the Marauders.  
  
Before either of them could say anything else they saw Peter quickly coming towards them and that put all thought of Hagrid's pets behind them for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting by the window in the girl's dormitories Lily Evans gazed at the stars as she tried to decipher the meaning of her feelings. Why was it that James Potter, a boy who until recently had only been a small insignificant part of her life, could cause her so much confusion. To make matters worse she could almost swear she was starting to see him wherever she went.  
  
For instance she could have sworn that she saw standing next to the Whooping Willow mere seconds ago, but now he was gone.  
  
"I need to get some rest! I'm starting to hallucinate she said to her reflection in the window.  
  
"It's about time too." murmured Kaeyln, who was trying quite unsuccessfully to fall into a peaceful sleep because her dear friend would not close the blinds of the window thereby illuminating the room in moonlight. 


End file.
